


[fanart] Albus' Patisserie

by thiliart (thilia)



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, patissier!Albus, too much pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thiliart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has his own patisserie, and Draco keeps coming in after hours to enjoy the day’s special... and the patissier.</p><p><b>Age Disparity:</b> 46 (Draco)/ 20ish (Albus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Albus' Patisserie

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt the moment I saw it and I was considering doing a comic but kind of failed, so... I hope you like! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comment here or at [Livejournal](http://dm-asp-fest.livejournal.com/22158.html). ♥


End file.
